memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection
| Issues = 70+ | Editor = 7 }} Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection is a partwork magazine produced by Eaglemoss Collections and is published in the UK, Ireland, the US, and Canada. It is also published by De Agostini in Japan. Each fortnightly issue includes a twelve to fourteen centimeter long scaled replica of a starship from the Star Trek universe. Utilizing original studio models for reference wherever they are available, these ABS plastic and zamac metal models are designed by Adam Lebowitz and the project is managed by Ben Robinson. Each accompanying magazine has twenty pages and features articles about the design, filming, and on-screen appearances of the original studio model. Detailed information about the vessel's crew, weapons, and technology is also included. A free digital online version of each magazine is also available to subscribers. Eaglemoss also announced that they had received licensing to release starships from Star Trek's alternate reality as "specials", alongside "special" starships and space stations from Star Trek's prime reality. Generally, these "specials" will exist outside of the regular subscriber release list, will be "twice the size" of the regular models, and will be offered to subscribers at roughly twice the price of regular issues. These models have also been made available to retailers and may have moving or separating parts, unlike the regular releases. Free gift premiums will also be released to subscribers, though the UK's premiums will arrive on a much earlier schedule than with US subscriptions. A binder for holding the magazines, a Future USS Enterprise-D from , a Borg Cube, and a USS Enterprise-D dedication plaque are included for free. These premiums and additional binders will also be available for retail sale.https://www.facebook.com/StarTrekStarships Issues Special Issues Marketing UK test marketing The first five issues were test-marketed at retail in England's South West region beginning in May 2012. UK subscriptions to the magazine were made available at the company's website at the same time. Due to unexpected heavy demand and the resulting production and distribution issues, new subscriptions were suspended at the end of July 2012. Upon receipt of the first five issues, subscribers were advised that the magazine had been suspended and that confirmation of forthcoming magazines from the publisher was pending. Free gift premiums were not distributed to subscribers. This type of early "test release" is common practice for partwork publishers. UK and Ireland marketing On 13 September 2012, a Facebook page was established for the magazine and Eaglemoss subsequently announced that a full UK roll-out of the line was slated for February 2013. New subscriptions resumed on 17 September 2012 and the company confirmed that gift premiums and more issues were forthcoming for subscribers and retailers. The company has plans for seventy issues and displayed a provisional list at the Destination Star Trek London convention in October 2012. Residents of the Republic Of Ireland were added to the UK subscriber base in 2013. On 9 January 2013, the company announced that the line would be indefinitely delayed until a new manufacturer was found, following the closure of their contracted production facility by Chinese authorities. The line's name was also changed to the "Star Trek: The Official Starship Collection" on its Facebook page but the original name was restored in May 2013.https://www.facebook.com/StarTrekStarships In early April 2013, Eaglemoss sent emails to subscribers stating that the line was back in production and would resume shipping in August 2013. This relaunch date was confirmed on the line's newly redesigned website in May 2013 and the first issue was re-released on 21 August 2013. The UK and US lists of confirmed issues are identical and have diverged from the earlier provisional list below. Provisional list of issues *01 *02 (refit) *03 Klingon Bird-of-Prey *04 *05 Romulan Warbird *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 Borg sphere *11 *12 Ferengi Marauder *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 Bajoran Solar Sailer *19 *20 Xindi-Insectoid starship *21 *22 Jem'Hadar fighter *23 *24 *25 Delta Flyer *26 Breen warship *27 Krenim weapon ship *28 *29 *30 *31 Borg Queen's vessel *32 Jem'Hadar battle cruiser *33 Maquis fighter *34 Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) *35 Hirogen warship *36 T'Plana-Hath (starship) *37 Prototype Klingon Bird-of-Prey *38 *39 Son'a Command ship *40 Runabout *41 *42 Romulan drone-ship *43 *44 Jem'Hadar battleship *45 Malon export vessel *46 Federation mission scoutship *47 Scimitar *48 *49 Tholian starship (22nd century) *50 Goroth's starship *51 *52 Son'a collector *53 Xindi-Reptilian starship *54 *55 *56 Phoenix *57 Fesarius *58 *59 Xindi-Aquatic cruiser *60 Vulcan Long range shuttle *61 *62 *63 *64 Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) *65 *66 Federation holoship *67 *68 *69 *70 Species 8472 bioship INCLUDED WITH SUBSCRIPTION * Borg cube * Future ( ) NO NUMBERS * Borg probe * Cousteau (yacht) * Galileo SPECIALS * Deep Space 9 * Klingon warbird or D4 class * * * * Space Stations ADDITIONAL PROVISIONAL ISSUES FROM FACEBOOK SITE * Antares type * Borg Tactical Cube * Borg Type 03 * * * D'Kyr type * Jem'Hadar battleship * Laneth's starship * Negh'Var class * Romulan science vessel * SS Botany Bay * * ( ablative armor) US and International marketing In May 2013, the company launched their US website and announced plans for a roll-out for the line in the US on 9 October 2013. The line has also be made available for retail sale by US retailers affiliated with Diamond Comics Distributors.http://www.startrek-starships.com/usa/index.asp. The UK and US lists of announced issues are identical. The "free" starship gift premiums are scheduled for much later release dates than with UK subscriptions, and Eaglemoss stated that these models will be made available for retail sale. The company stated that it may make additional "variant" models available to subscribers. Commencing in May 2013, photos of a number of starship prototypes began to be displayed on the line's Facebook page. On 4 June 2013, the line's Facebook page announced that subscriptions were "coming soon" to Canada but no date was given. The line was made available to Canadian retailers in September 2013. The company also stated that it plans to release the line in continental Europe and Australia in 2014 but did not offer specific dates. The line was published and distributed by De Agostini in Japan and carried its imprint on the cover. The first six issues were released in 2012 as a test marketing run, similar to the UK's initial releases. No further information about future issues has been released. Gallery File:Eaglemoss Star Trek The Official Starships Collection product packaging..jpg|UK test issue 1 File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection packaging.jpg|Packaging for starships in the collection File:Eaglemoss Star Trek Starships Coll gift premiums.jpg|Gift premium prototypes File:Official Starships Collection prototypes.jpg|"Work in progress" starship prototypes File:Official Starships Collection 2013 Vegas con showcase.jpg|Starship prototypes shown at 2013 Las Vegas convention File:Eaglemoss Official Starships Collection prototypes.jpg|More "work in progress" starship prototypes File:Eaglemoss Reliant + Equinox protos.jpg|Final USS Reliant and USS Equinox starship prototypes File:Eaglemoss Thunderchild proto.jpg|Final USS Thunderchild starship prototype File:Eaglemoss Dauntless proto.jpg|Final USS Dauntless starship prototype File:Eaglemoss Jem'Hadar battle cruiser prototype.jpg|"Work in progress" Jem'Hadar battle cruiser prototype File:Eaglemoss Bajoran Solar Sailer proto.jpg|"Work in progress" Bajoran solar sailer prototype See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links *[http://www.startrek-starships.com/eng/index.asp Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official UK website *[http://www.startrek-starships.com/usa/index.asp Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official US website *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Starships-Collection/286645938108226 Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official Facebook page Official Starships Collection, The Category:Collectibles